


Friends with bonefits

by Wolf_n_Bones



Category: Undertale
Genre: Casual fuck, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_n_Bones/pseuds/Wolf_n_Bones
Summary: You had a rough day at work, luckily Pup is home to make everything better.





	Friends with bonefits

You had a crude day at work, entering the skeleton house pretty riled up. You slammed the door grumbling, spooking Pup who had been napping in the beanbag. He looked up seeing you make your way over to him. He didn’t speak, letting you flop onto his lap and use him as a seat. Leaning his skull on your head he hid you with his hood, his arms wrapping around your waist as you leaned into his chest. Soft grumbling and growling continued to pass your lips while you pouted. “W-what happened?” Pup softly asked, nuzzling your hair. He could smell the bar you worked at. You sighed; Pup felt the tension leave your body.

“Just a rough day at the bar… You know how it is…” You answered him quietly. Pup gave a soft grunt, playing with the string of your apron. Both of you sat there in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s company. It was strange, from the day you met you felt comfortable with each other. It didn’t matter how close you got neither of you felt like the other invaded your personal space. You trusted him for some reason… You reached up to his face, gently brushing your fingers against his cheekbone, his hand lifted to brush it over your hand. “Let me stay here for a while?” You asked him softly.

“Sure…” He whispered, settling back into the beanbag. You shifted, turning your body so you were chest to chest with Pup, a leg lazily tangled between his. You buried your face in the crook of his neck, hand still resting on his cheekbone. A content sigh escaped you as you closed your eyes and snuggled up to Pup. He blushed watching you settle against him. He didn’t mind having a warm body next to him to be honest. Though he was a little surprised at the level of trust you gave him, making him wonder how far he could go. His hand rubbed your lower back slowly sliding under your shirt. Your warm skin felt soft under his phalanges as he rubbed slow circles. You softly hummed, enjoying the small massage. His hand slowly wandered up feeling you shudder under his fingers.

“Getting cheeky, are we Scruffles?” You softly chuckled feeling him finger your bra. There was softness in your voice calling him by the nick name. He felt you nipping at his vertebrae as ‘revenge’. He couldn’t help himself; cupping your chin to face him he brought his fangs to your lips. Conjuring his tongue he softly ran it over your lips. You gasped surprised at the action. You lifted your head to look at him. His sockets were soft, lidded, waiting for your reaction. The corners of your lips tugged up as you chuckled. “You mutt~” You purred, nuzzling him before placing a soft kiss on his fangs. Relieved you didn’t slap him Pup dared to lap at your lips again, asking for entrance. You parted your lips letting his magical appendage enter. A soft moan was swallowed by you as you softly sucked on Pup’s tongue. His hands softly groped your body, fuck he liked the feel of your body… He was getting excited… A soft whine escaped him after you broke the kiss.

“P-please… C-can I have another?” He breathed, giving you a pleading gaze. You softly caressed his cheek bone, a grin tugged on your lips. You couldn’t say no to the skeleton being cute with you. You gave in, pulling him back into a passionate kiss. A grateful noise escaped Pup tangling his tongue with yours. You pulled your leg up, eliciting a gasp and moan from the tall skeleton. His grip on you tightened, his breathing sped up leaving him panting. You didn’t want to stop kissing him and neither did he by the soft pleading whimpers he made. Gently moving your knee you had pressed against his pelvis made him moan and shudder. Magic was building up rapidly in his pelvis; he tugged you on top of him with trembling hands. He wanted more… The touch of your skin, your smell, and the soft noises you made… He wanted more of it…

“Getting excited, huh?” You breathed heatedly as a throaty moan escaped the male under you. “Heh, let me help with that~” A shudder went down his spine feeling you lick his vertebrae. You grinded your hips against his, stimulating his clothed bulge. He groaned, whimpering pleas for more of the delicious friction. You snapped your hips in his drawing more moans out of him.

“(Y/n)… Please…” He whined at you. You looked him over. His chest was heaving up and down in pants, small tears had sprung in his sockets and a pleading look. “M-may I fuck you?” He asked a little hopeful. Your heart skipped a beat and your face heated up with a blush. Fuck he was adorable.

“That was the plan~” You purred kissing him, he kissed back. He picked you up as he stood, taking you to his room. There was no need for the others to know about your casual frisking with each other… Both of you worked to take of the other’s pants while you made your way to the bed. The smell of arousal was strong, intoxicating you both. You kicked off your pants as he hit the bed and sat. His erection freed from his pants and weeping for your attention. “Fuck, Pup…” You moaned at him, rubbing your wet folds against his throbbing cock as you straddled him. He let out a few keening moans hands hungrily roaming your body. The pleasant heat was building in your gut. “Aaah~ P-Pup…” You moaned, guiding his twitching dick to your entrance. A loud, lewd moan vibrated in his throat as his cock slid into your soaking cunt. You were warm, your walls twitching and gripping his swollen member. It felt so good~ You softly groaned at the full feeling of Pup’s throbbing cock inside you. Fuck he was big… Your arms wrapped around his shoulders while his boney digits dug into your thighs.

“Hhhnnn~ (Y-y/n)” His voice trembled in lust. “M-may I?” He asked in a mewl, his desire to fuck you clouding his mind. You softly moaned against his skull, setting a gentle yet deep pace. Both of you held the other tightly, digits digging in the other’s body. The gentle pace was meant to pleasure you both, the heat building up slowly. The room was filled by the mingled pants of you and Pup, stifled by the hungry kiss Pup pulled you in. “Uuhhnnn… D-doll… You f-feel a-amazing… S-shit aaahhh….” The skeleton shuddered as jolts of pleasure ran up his spine. You softly moaned in response.

“Hhaaa Pup… Fuck hhmmm…. Don’t stop~” You moaned at him, softly biting his clavicle. The skeleton softly groaned, hips sharply bucking into you. “Ah!” He hit your sweet spot and you quivered, giving him soft lewd moans against his vertebrae. He wanted to hear more of them. His cock brushed against your sweet spot every time he thrusted in, leaving you a whimpering mess in his arms. The heat was coiling with the waves of pleasure hitting one after another.

“Aaahh… D-doll… C-can I… Hhnnggg~ Can I cum inside you?” Pup asked you heatedly unable to stop his hips from moving as the heat build up the pressure in his cock. Both of you were nearing that sweet moment of bliss.

“Aahhaahhaahh… P-pup… F-fuck yeah… Cum inside me… Cum with me~” You responded mewling as you and him picked up the pace to release the painful pressure in your gut. With a hard thrust against your sweet spot you unraveled in the delightful release of your orgasm. Your walls clamping down of Pup’s throbbing dick, causing it to jerk and spill its content into you. Pup let out a soft, mewling growl as you milked his cock of his cum. Fuck that felt amazing. You still felt heated, riding his cock for a little longer. Being over sensitive it didn’t take very long to have another. Pup whined as you clamped down in his dick again with a shudder. Both of you panted, a soft giggle came from your mouth. “Cheeky mutt…” You panted. “Next time… Heh, just ask okay?” You kissed his skull as he gratefully nuzzled your neck.

“C-can I?” He certainly would ask, this was a nice change of pace once in a while. He received a giggle and an affectionate kiss from you as a reply. You held each other for a while just content in your afterglow until you broke the silence.

“Up for round two?” You purred, grinding your hips against his. The tall skeleton chuckled, pulling you back into a kiss. Yeah… He could get used to this~

**Author's Note:**

> moved from wolf-n-bones.tumblr due to the NSFW ban.


End file.
